Permanent Scars
by Latsirk99
Summary: Galacta Knight was peacefuly resting against a window with view to the castle's courtyard, his wings lazily falling behind him as he did't like to hide them and wanted to annoy Sir Meta Knight who didn't have wings like him. His silver eyes with glints of gold lost into the distance. He could have stayed like that all day long if only she hadn't asked what she did. (explain inside)
1. Chapter 1

Original(?) Version (Mainly due to a lack of a better naming idea)

.

-Why is it that you have such a terrible scar over your left eye?

A startled Galacta Knight who had been peacefully lost in thought, minding his own business was now intently staring at Fumu with not the least idea of what to do or say, as those kind of subjects where extremely touchy (at least for him)... He thought carefully what to say and started to answer studying her and Sir Meta Knight's reaction; as said Knight had silently been there for hours already obseving Galacta Knight as he still didn't have full confidence in his intentons and did not want to risk fumu or somebody else being al alone with him (unless that somebody was him, the King or Escargoon the latter 2 just because he didn't care (that much) of what the angel winged Knight would do to them(not that he would admit it out loud really)); even after Galacta had adknowledged his presences to later decide to simply ignore himSir Meta Knigt continued with his gazing and now, he seemed too, interested in hearing something about the magenta one.

-Back the it wasn't, at least for me but, now that I think about t is kinda funny how I never how I never got any prolonged or permanent scar nor injury while fighting as a puffball while in this form I got MANY, sometimes without even noticing them until they did hurt and thy did A LOT, most have disappeared by now thanks to my old friends who forced me to take care of my wounds and if I didn't they took care of it themselves.

Fummu seemed intrigued and Sir Meta Knight was pretty much neutral, which Galacta had expected considering how he obviously appeared to be a descendant of his old friend who he knew so well long before being frozen, he chuckled, then closed his eyes, rested himself against the half mirror-like window, took a few seconds as this kind of memories were always hard for him, let go of a deep sigh, opened his eyes, smiled a little and continued...

-As you may have noticed already I'm right-handed so I carry my weapons on my right and shield on my left; nowadays I am experienced at using it but, back then I had a lot more practice using only weapons which made me have a lot of difficulties, in fact, as long as I remember I was the first puffball or Batamon to use a shield instead of their own abilities for defense.

Fumu didn't seem to understand something and Sir Meta Knight seemed interested in some statement, after revising what had been said, finally it struck him and his face got a forlorn expression, but he continued once again.

-Sorry, I… I sometimes forget this place is not how it used to be anymore, sadly Batamons seem to… have vanished from existence, they were similar to puffballs so I wouldn't be surprised if they were mixed up and therefore, forgotten… Anyways, - He started to come back to his happier state - as I already mentioned I was not used to fight with a shield and the difficulties it gave me made me less… effective than I would have liked to be, that… costed me a lot of minor injuries in fact but… the one on my eye… - Galacta's previously cheerful voice changed to a sorrowful tone along with a gloomy expression which made the feeling around them a bit somber- it…it is…. Well… one of my worst reminders of a loss I had during that time, little before being imprisoned, - Fumu showed to feel pity for him and also Sir Meta Knight's pose relaxed a little, as if showing his understandent of what he implied; the horned Knight just sighed- If it hadn't been for that friend of mine I would have something worse than this or I wouldn't even be here in the first place I just regret that I couldn't do anything, I actually got desperate but was quickly carried away and comforted by other friends of mine nevertheless, he was one of my first and closest I… I couldn't do anything for him. A lot of things happened after that, many other close friends were lost and I started to get away from others, It did hurt, a lot but we had to continue, I miss them, I really do, you have no idea how much…

The somber aura had changed to a depressing one and nobody seemed to know what to say or do, not much later they heard some kind of explosion and a high-pitched shout so they all ran to the window where Galacta was sitting at.

-My, seems we have to help little Kabii

-Weren't you depressed a few seconds ago? - asked Fumu

Galacta's face got a little grumpy so he childishly pouted just to then, grinning respond to Fumu; without noticing how Sir Meta Knight still caught a glint of sadness in his eyes perceivable only to trained eyes or puffballs as they were sensible to strong emotions.

-As I said, life must continue; and he needs us now

Galacta Knight went for his mask and the three of them ran as fast as they could to take part in the action...

For now, the great warrior could concentrate in the future ahead some more time...

.

.

.(Somewhere else, in a dark place).

-So, he actually IS back, let's wait and see how the Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy is nowadays...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wiii! I did this like 2 or 3 years ago, this is actually supposed to be threeshot(?(Does the word even exist?)). Originally it was a one-shot but I got inspired and decided to write Galactas and Sir Meta Knight's POVs (I was going to do Fumu's too, but decided not to); Galacta's was done around the same time as this one so expect it soon (I just don't want to submit them both at once) for Meta Knight's I'm still working on it but I do have faith I'll end it soon.

This is part of a bigger AU I'm currently working on (I've been for 3 years already) so expect this kind of things often. I do plan to submit the actual story (The only thing I need is a Beginning I have lot's of scenes from the story just not a beginning DX).

P.S. there's a reference to other of my work's which is actually part of this same AU hidden in there, let's see if you can find it :D

P.S. 2 The last 2 lines where a spur of the moment thing (so you could say is an "extra" line(?) maybe?)

P.S. 3 Try to guess what friend is Galacta Taliking about (and also if you manage to guess who his puffball identin was)


	2. Chapter 2

-Why is it that you have such a terrible scar over your left eye?

A few seconds ago I had just been lost in my thoughts watching my young descendant Kabii, as I like to call him, who nobody knows I'm related to yet; while playing with the village's other kids he made me remember those pleasant days when everything was peaceful and I was known as Kirby undoubtedly, when that girl, Fumu made such a question I couldn't do more than stare at her, ironically enough, frozen, not able to move, not knowing what to do, say or think; silently regretting and cursing the decision of taking my mask off… I turned completely towards her as I had been half-turning since the question was emitted… Now regretting that too as I winced a bit, being frozen for centuries is not that good for your health or muscles especially when you were frozen just after a long fight, believe me. Once totally turned I saw how Sir Meta Knight who had decided to stalk me ever since I arrived to… Pupupuland? That's what I heard it is called now? (Typical of Met's family they are suspicious by nature); he seemed interested in knowing about it too.

-Back the it wasn't, - I started, recalling memories and choosing what to say and what not to - at least for me but, now that I think about t is kinda funny how I never how I never got any prolonged or permanent scar nor injury while fighting as a puffball while in this form I got MANY, sometimes without even noticing them until they did hurt and thy did A LOT, most have disappeared by now thanks to my old friends who forced me to take care of my wounds – I couldn't contain the memory of Ribbon and Chuchu shouting at me because of a scratch or Keeby and the others forcing me down to check themselves as I wouldn't tell them whenever I found/felt one - and if I didn't they took care of it themselves.

Fumu seemed even more curious and Sir Meta was pretty much neutral even when inside I know he was actually interested nevertheless, I was not surprised; him being a descendant of Meta after all, I didn't hold back a chuckle thinking about those times when Met was himself when only puffballs where around or only me and his Knights then, the sad truth came back to me, I rested my head against the window, closed my eyes and sighed, this kind of things were always hard for me; to remember I had lost them seemingly forever it has always affected me, but they also reminded me of my hidden happiness they were what kept me going, I opened my eyes and smiled a little trying to keep just the good memories close to me and continued.

-As you may have noticed already I'm right-handed so I carry my weapons on my right and shield on my left; nowadays I am experienced at using it but, back then I had a lot more practice using only weapons which made me have a lot of difficulties,- Of course I wouldn't mention how this reminded me of one of my first days of training with my shield when I ended up throwing it and hitting Sailor and Bandana Dee in one shot knocking them out a few moments after the impact which made Keeby start a laughing fit while Meta and Dedede ran to check on the poor Dees while I, angry threw my mask to Keeby; I chuckled at the memory- in fact, as long as I remember I was the first puffball or Batamon to use a shield instead of their own abilities for defense.

Fumu didn't seem to understand something and Sir Meta Knight seemed interested, I tried to figure it out and when I realized it I felt a terrible pang in my chest, of course Batamons where defenseless, more passive than even Waddle Dees, they wouldn't have been able to defend themselves during the war… this is not Dreamland anymore I always seem to forget that, now Popstar isn't as peaceful as it used to be.

-Sorry, I… I sometimes forget this place is not how it used to be anymore, sadly Batamons seem to… have vanished from existence, they were similar to puffballs so I wouldn't be surprised if they were mixed up and therefore, forgotten… Anyways, as I already mentioned I was not used to fight with a shield and the difficulties it gave me made me less… effective than I would have liked to be, (not to say downright clumsy, which I was) that… - I grinned - costed me a lot of minor injuries in fact but… the one on my eye… - all remnant of my good mood crumbled away trying to think about this - it…it is…. Well… one of my worst reminders of a loss I had during that time, little before being imprisoned. If it hadn't been for that friend of mine I would have something worse than this or I wouldn't even be here in the first place I just regret that I couldn't do anything, I actually got desperate but was quickly carried away and comforted by other friends of mine – I almost cried at the memory, remembering how Gooey got himself in the line of the attack that was supposed to be the final blow for me before HE could actually kill me and how… after that, I got hysterical to the point Dedede, Bandana, Meta and Keeby had to hold me down while Ribbon did her best to comfort me- nevertheless, he was one of my first and closest I… I couldn't do anything for him. A lot of things happened after that, many other close friends were lost and I started to get away from others, It did hurt, a lot but we had to continue, I miss them, I really do, you have no idea how much…

If somebody could describe that moment the most accurate words would have been depressive uncomfortable and _awkward _Fumu and Sir Meta Knight didn't seem to know what to do or say, time felt as if it was going to stand still any moment from now until our sad, awkward moment was interrupted by a shout, not any shout but a high-pitched one, almost identical to my used to be voice extremely long ago, I turned to my back as Sir Meta and Fumu ran to my right side; apparently the King's descendant had called for another monster he seems to have some serious hating issues with the child, when did the royal family become like that? I don't know and neither want to. An amused smile escaped my lips maybe at last could I finally see the little one's fighting skills have developed…

-My, seems we have to help little Kabii

-Weren't you depressed a few seconds ago?

I flinched a little, almost in a way I'm sure she wouldn't have noticed, Fumu always has to do uncomfortable questions, doesn't she? Of course I was sad! But there was nothing I could do to change those things I simply couldn't, could I? By now I'm sure I was pouting something common in me, now I understand why Meta Knight and Dedede accused me of being childish every now and then, I just grinned trying to hide my dislike of Fumu's comment and responded

-As I said, life must continue; and he needs us now

Remembering the problem at hand Fumu and Sir Meta Knight ran with a head start towards the courtyard to aid Kabii, he's from my family so I decided to offer my help too, I rand behind them spreading my wings for some extra speed only they know of them but I'd hide them before reaching the gardens…

.

Maybe I could hide and forget my secrets for a little longer.

.

.

Maybe I could be happy with myself and my current life for a while…


	3. Extra?

Galacta Knight was peacefully resting against a window with view to the castle's courtyard, white light entering through said window in a diagonal line creating a great sense of calm and peace.

While he was there lost in his thoughts and memories of his past, his wings lazily falling behind him due to a lack of disposition to turn them into a cape as he was too proud of them, it was uncomfortable for him and mere laziness to transform them (and a bit of wanting to annoy Sir Meta Knight who besides being the same species as him did not have wings like him or his ancestor, a good friend of Galacta). Said wings giving the impression of shinning due to the light emanating from the window that reflected on them.

He was giving his back to the others present in the room; His silver eyes with glints of gold shined a melancholic light in them his body giving the impression of sleeping with open eyes the only sign of he being actually awake were his occasional blinks.

The warrior could have stayed like that all day long, even after sundown but Fumu had to make that question…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>You could say this is an extra chapter(?)<p>

This was originally planned as the stories beginning but I wanted to give it a more (dramatic?) interesting start so I decided to use a shorter version of this for the story's summary


End file.
